mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Wiki talk:Polls
Changing the Polls Feel free to drop a message on my talk page if you have a request for a new poll.--Mistertrouble189 18:21, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Poll Which Sim from Spookane do you like most? a) Goth Boy b) Yuki c) Zombie Carl d) Grandma Ruthie Which Sim from Cutopia do you like most? a) Dutchess Beverly b) Lord Daniel c) Poppy d) Sir Spencer --Skull26374 20:06, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :*On Monday, June 1st, I'll put in the Spookane poll. Then a week later, I'll put in the Cutopia poll.--Mistertrouble189 20:07, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :*Okay--Skull26374 20:09, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Poll Ideas Which is Your Favorite Geeky Sim? *a) Vic Vector *b) Ian Arneson *c) Jenny *d) Gertrude Spackles Which Sim is The Craziest? *a) Dr. F *b) Yuki *c) *d) Not sure what C and D should be... --Game-fanatic 03:49, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Favorite Cute Sims Which is your Favorite Cute Sim? *a) Clara Belle *b) Bean Bradley *c) Poppy *d) Dolly Dearheart Studious Poll and Uber Poll Which of these Studious Sims is your favorite? A. Rosalyn P. Marshall B. Trevor Verily C. Elmira Clamp D. Samurai Bob Which of the Uber Sims is your favorite? A. The Amazing Daryl B. Samurai Bob C. Chancellor Ikara D. Hopper E. Mel the Mummy F. Star I THINK that's all the ubers. If I forgot one, please add it. -- 15:00, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Poll Idea poll who has the squeakyer voice a. leaf b. prince daniel add more if there are more from leafrocks Poll, what else?!?!? How about spookiest location!! The Ghost cave. Spookane. Mystery Forest. Boudreauex Mansion }} }} i get idea!&%(%^&#&^! HOW BOUT WE SEE WHO THE MOST AWESOME WELL KNOW WIKIAN IS! A)BLANKY B)GAME-FANATIC C)NEURAL777 D)ZORDON12345678910MWKSL(I COULDNT REMEMBAH) My brother did that... How about who is the better leader... A Rosalyn B Skip C Roland D Sir Charles (he is the leader of the town, right?) Ozzies How about we see who is a better person thing: A)The essence creator B)The royal wandolir C)Sir Charles D)The royal agent dude at the prelude of mysims agents I think I kinda understand. Something like this: Which is a better role? A) Essence Creator B) Royal Wandolier C) Racer D) Agent Zordon123456789mlw7 20:39, December 21, 2009 (UTC) What do you think is the most left out interest\What do you think is the most important interest? A) Studious B) Geeky C)Spooky D)Tasty E)Cute F)Fun THIS NOT FOR YOUR FAV INTEREST!!!!!! I guess... let's do it! Zordon123456789mlw7 19:37, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Who do you think is the better bad guy? A Rusty B Preston Uber sim poll We do have images of each uber sim right? Who is your favorite uber sim? Mel the Mummy The Amazing Daryl Samuri Bob Star Chanceller Iraka Hopper --Crazy12345 03:15, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Is this good? Favourite Sim who serves food Here's a idea for a poll: Who is you're favourite Sim that serves food? Chef Gino: Italiano! Chef Wanatabi (I don't know how to spell it, sorry): Sushi Goth Boy: Turkey on a fork Roxie Road: Ice Cream What do you think? thundervikkiangel x Oh soz i wasn't on here then :-( My Idea...(LOL) A-Shirley B-Ms. Nicole C-Neither! A-Tim B-Helen C-Ewan D-Tyler E-Ashley F-Olivia G-Joseph H-Sophie I-Chef Charlie Delicioso J-Marie K-Foster L-Nicki M-Elizabeth N-Hawk O-Emma P-Tracy Q-Martin A-Tim B-Helen C-Ewan D-Tyler E-Ashley F-Olivia G-Chef Charlie Delicioso Student Poll Sim Survivor Poll ............ No voice sims poll A Suggestion for a Poll. Also, HOW ON EARTH IS MS. NICOLE WINNIN'???}} Poll Suggestion Which animal on MySims agents is better? wolfah magellan paul hope this goes up-Csphere19 Poll idea! Who is your favourite Watanabe? A) Jimmy B) Hisao C) Sachiko 5th April. NEW POLL IDEA Which tree essence do you like the best? A) Cherry Blossom B) Plum Blossom C) Rose D) Yellow Blossom E) Sunflower 5th April IDEA AFOOT! I REPEAT! IDEA AFOOT Idea! Who should appear in another game? A. Iggy B. Butter C. MC Emi D. Maria E. Blaine F. Jimmy And who has a better beta apperance? A. Iggy B. Butter C. Makoto D. ( I can't find another ) IDEA AFOOT! I REPEAT! IDEA AFOOT Idea! Who should appear in another game? A. Iggy B. Butter C. MC Emi D. Maria E. Blaine F. Jimmy And who has a better beta apperance? A. Iggy B. Butter C. Makoto D. ( I can't find another )18:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC)18:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC)~~ That's a lot of polls.--Riot\AU 01:04, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ANOTHER IDEA AFOOT Do you think Gonk really likes Sylvia or not A. I think he loves her. B. I don't think he really cares she's around C. I think he likes her, but not like like! D. He's a caveman for Flackin' sakes. I'm surpriesed he knows his name is Gonk! Which games out now are your favorite? A. MySims ( Wii ) B. MySims ( PC ) C. MySims ( DS ) D. MySims Kingdom ( Wii ) E. MySims Kingdom ( DS ) F. MySims Party ( Wii ) G. MySims Party ( DS ) H. MySims Racing ( Wii ) I. MySims Racing ( DS ) J. MySims Agents ( DS ) K. MySims Agents ( Wii ) Which star level 0 Sim is your favorite from MySims? A. Violet B. Buddy C. Poppy D. Rosalyn E. Patrick Which deceased Sim is better? A. Zombie Carl B. Cassandra Which star level 1 Sim is your favorite? A. Chef Gino B. DJ Candy C. Sir Vincent Which star level 2 Sims is your favorite? A. Vic B. Roxie C. Travis D. Ms. Nicole E. Elmira F. Rhonda G. Ray H. Clara I. Maria J. Gordon K. Roger Which Star Level 3 Sims is your favorite? A. Shirley B. Goth Boy C. Dolly D. Master Aran E. Chef Watanbe F. Sandra G. Matt H. Jenny I. Stephen J. Raven K. Bean ( I'm getting annoying, I know ) Which star level 4 Sim is you favorite? Then Which star level 5 Sim. Add all of them. And then in the end, you can choose the winners of the 0-5 polls and have them choose who is their favorite from thoose 6. Like that! WHAT DO YOU KNOW! ANOTHER IDEA! Island Poll Commercial Poll Night Poll. I have an idea for a poll! I have an idea for a poll: Which "Ruler" of a town/area is your favorite? *Mayor Skip Rogers *Mayor Rosalyn P. Marshall *Mayor Hellen *Mayor Ellen *King Roland *Morcubus *Mayor Hopkins If you agree I can make an image for it. Sumaes01 21:24, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Another Poll Idea Which Royal Person is your Favorite? *King Mike Grey (King of Cocanuts) *King Rob (King of the Combo) *King Roland (King of the MySims Kingdom Islands) *Marlon (Royal Wizard) *Dutchess Beverly (Dutchess of Cutopia) *Lord Daniel (Lord of Cutopia) *Princess Butter (Princess of the MySims Kingdom Islands) If you like the idea I can make an image for it. Sumaes01 21:37, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Special Sims Poll Poll- Fave male sim (From mysims) I have an Idea for a new Poll! :))))) Yet another Idea MAYBE?! }} I have an IDEA!!!! YAY!!!!!! I have an Idea for a poll: Which Sim Is Better At Magic? Daryl MarlonCorey785 21:24, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Why have "Which of these Spooky girls is your favorite?"? scanning poll idea.... ROBO-POLL! What pair of siblings get on the best? A) Ashley + Abel B) Nicole + Shirley C) Violet + Poppy o,o Dentedfaceman's the one who's been runnin' the poll these days, tell it to him! *slapped*}} What person who gives you the extractor is your favouite? A) Ashley B) Dr.F C) i'm not sure Dr. F Poll Cookie Poll } |text = Which sim that likes/sells cookies do you like more? a. Grandma Ruthie b)Noelle }} Which food fanatic is your favourite? A) Iggy (sandwiches) B) Sasha (Bananas) C) Noelle (Cookies) Which Tasty Commercial Sim is your favourite? A) GIno B) Hisao C) Roxie Oh. 2 polls need for this year. Renee and Rosalyn polls 1. Which job is your favorite for mayor Rosalyn (Wii) a. Mayor (Mysims) b.Principal c.Minigame/Festival Host d.Mayor (Racing) e.Agent Which animal is your favorite on Renee's Nature Presere a.Percy b.Crabs c.Ms.Prissykins d.Momma Bear e.Bear Cub d.Mechanical Bull Pancakesbanana 23:11, July 2, 2011 (UTC)PancakesbananaPancakesbanana 23:11, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Sims Series or MySims Series Poll }} Poll Suggestion Hello. Here are 2 poll suggestions. 1. Who is your favorite Sim that made a cameo in a MySims that was in a game developed and/or published by EA? A. Tyson Rios B. Issac Clarke C. Morrigan D. Dusty E. Commander Shepard F. Elliot Salem I would add Natasha & Faith but they never appeared as a character in the MySims series. And sorry if its too long of a poll. 2. Who is your favorite character that has never appeared in a MySims game? A. Faith Connors B. Madison Gray C. Natasha Volkova Gameboyz829 13:43, September 6, 2011 (UTC) A NEW POLL FROM MEH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! }} I have an awesome idea. Which Sim is more EVIL? A: Morcubus B: Preston Sounds good, mabe we could add a couple more options though. Potterfan1997 09:32, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Sounds good! I'll have a go at making some banners later today and tomorrow. Potterfan1997 14:48, April 4, 2012 (UTC) } |text =who is the beter mayor Rosalyn or skip }} Sounds good but we could expand on it adding in Helen, Ellen & Hopkins. Potterfan1997 17:08, April 16, 2012 (UTC) CAMEOS CAMEOS CAMEOS!!!!!!!! Here's MY idea for a poll Which EA game cameo is your favorite? *The isaac Clarke Outfit/Sim/MS SkyHeroes Preview *The Army of Two MS SkyHeroes Preview *The American McGee's Alice Outfit Whatcha think? Neat, but how about change it so which Cameo Character is you favourite. So like: Faith, Elliot, Isaac, etc. We have pictures of that and stuff so Potterfan1997 09:28, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Sylvia Appearance Poll }} What Island Do You Think Cedella Would Have Been On? Okay, I'll have a go at making some polls probably at the weekend. Potterfan1997 (talk) 17:49, December 10, 2012 (UTC) idea of a poll... Don't know if this has been made but ya. Which costumed Sim is your favorite? a) Ginny b) Hopper c) Roxie Road d) Wendlyn ANOTHER IDEA FROM THEHATTER! Also, Iona, I'm currently working on your Food Poll, I'll upload that once I've finished it, the Ginny one has been done before and we don't have any decent images of the power-ups so we can't really do that one yet. Hatter, are you gonna make the banner for your one did you say? And also, I'm gonna make one which is which version of Morcubus do you prefer - MySims version, MySims Kingdom version, MySims Agents version, MySims SkyHeroes version.}} Which of Violet's appearances do you like the best? A. MySims: It looks just like the original Violet. B. MySims Kingdom: I like that skull bat wing in her hair. C. MySims Agents: Now were talking scary. D. I would like a spooky boy better. Favorite sim from the Industrial District Poll.--Cmv2003 (talk) 22:40, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Sounds good, thanks for the suggestion, will work on it. Potterfan1997 (talk) 08:51, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Boardwalk Poll Which sim from The Boardwalk is your favorite? A. Justice B. Luke C. Chef Watanabe D. Clara E. Taylor F. Yuki G. Summer H. Chaz Mcfreely I. Tim J. Mr. Suckers Cmv2003 (talk) 00:21, August 25, 2013 (UTC) New Mysims poll Who is the most fun person to hang out with? A- DJ Candy B- Daryl C- Ginny D- Aran Do you like the cameo sims? A- Yes! They are the best! B- Kind of, but I like other characters more C- No way! I wish they did not appear in any game! Which is the best Mysims racing DS item? A- Soccer ball B- Seed thrower C- Pumpkin D- Sheild E- Bubble F- UFO G- Pop bottle Please do one of these! Dont really understand the one right now, which is "Which of the possible seceret admirers do you want to be Shirley's secret lover"? 01:42, October 29, 2013 (UTC)Timmy Some good ideas, I'll have a go at some shortly. And if you've played MSA (Wii), you should know what it means :O Potterfan1997 (talk) 08:16, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Some bad previous poll winners Some of the poll winners were REALLY bad like, which uber sim from Mysims is your favorite? Winner, Star, which robot is your favorite? Winner T.O.B.O.R., Which sim from spookane is your favorite? Winner, Yuki, Which island do you like the most in King Rolands kingdom? Please Rocket Reef! Please Rocket Reef! Oh my goodness, winner Spookane??? I mean SPOOKANE! Whats so good about THAT stupid island! It is the WORST island I ever been to! UGH!! -- 00:41, November 7, 2013 (UTC)Timmy Yeah.Sorry.-- 00:06, January 15, 2014 (UTC)Timmy Some more polls! I got some new ones! Which MySims game of the six is your favorite? A.MySims B.MySims Kingdom C.MySims Party D.MySims Racing E.MySims Agents F.MySims SkyHeroes -- 00:06, January 15, 2014 (UTC)Timmy I was Wondering If your talking to me, my names Timmy, not Limmy. But I have seen the character battle polls! Alright! I have seen the new poll I'm SO happy to the user who made it! -- 23:57, February 10, 2014 (UTC)Timmy I have a suggestion for a poll after this week. Out of these sims, which sim is your favorite? A. Violet B. Chaz C. Dr. F D. DJ Candy Oh and I want the picture on the right.SpongeBobfan1258 (talk) 22:24, June 17, 2014 (UTC)